


Insubordination

by that_bitch_writing



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_bitch_writing/pseuds/that_bitch_writing
Summary: You're one of many cogs in the starkiller machine.  Just another face under a storm trooper mask.  That is until your many talents start getting recognized, and you're become a floater.  Every day is different with a different assignment. From working on officer uniforms, to being shoved in the engine rooms for repairs.  These talents at least get you out of the firing line and behind walls of metal.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

My father is a low level general in the First Order. I joined when I came of age in order to be closer to him. To make him proud. Joining with no military background and no official on file training of any kind immediately ended up with me being pushed around as a storm trooper. Basic combat training, blaster training, obstacle courses and more. I passed those courses quickly and swiftly. Father had taught me all I needed to know about combat from a young age. I was using a blaster by age 10. This was nothing new.

I didn't enjoy the masks we wore. I hated being another soldier in the first orders toy army. We all looked alike in uniform. Easier to be disposable if you don't have a face. Most of the soldiers were numbered. Seeing as I volunteered at a later age they kept my name.

I rarely got to see my father while on trooper duty. That was until a freak accident during a regular day had one of the higher ups uniform dishevelled before a rather important meeting. My father told them to call me in to stitch up the uniform. This was the start to my rising in ranks.

I was moved from troopers to uniforms seeing as they had no current seamstress and the person they had did a terrible at their job. I made capes and great coats look like they had never even taken damage. While father trained me in guns, mother had another idea, sewing. She didnt want her precious daughter to be a warrior. She thought I'd end up sewing like her. She passed when I was 14. I continued to sew, and shoot blasters.

After an incident in a control room, near the uniform dispensary that I was stationed in, I ran as quick as I could to make sure everything was all right. I lended a hand in repairing the boards just so they would hold up till actual maintenance could arrive. When there was no work in the uniform dispensary I was shoved down into the engine room, given my own repair kit, and was an on call tech. None of my jobs were permanent. I'm okay with that.

Every day I was shoved where I needed to be. Rarely back to storm troopers seeing as I made myself indisposable.

I was given a larger room. On the generals floor no less. I was their on call helper too. I could go into rooms at any hour to fix clothing or data pads or even the A/C that's not working correctly. Or the officers would drop stuff off at my room. So I had a larger room than most. Because not only did it hold my stuff, but spare equipment, and other people's belongings in need of repair that weren't important enough to be shoved on the professionals plate.

Never have I done work for anyone above the floor I was on. The higher ranked generals like Hux probably had personal assiassistants. I'm also assuming they either could make the the pros do it immediately, or were issued brand new items asap. Maybe they had their own floater up there. Their own on call jack of all trades.

But here I sit _NOW_ , 6 months of working and climbing to be... they never actually gave me a title for this job. But I have my own room, high level clearence, and I eat in the generals den so I dont get disgusting rations. Everyone general and above eats there. Including me.

Normally I stuck to a tight schedule and ate dinner at five and took snack with me as I'd be up late repairing stuff for everyone on the floor. I was so engrossed in reprogramming a room droid named R00M8A that's when I looked up it was nearly seven thirty. The dining hall for generals close at eight. Or else I'd end up in the trooper den that closes at midnight. I quickly popped out of the chair at my desk and threw on my black jumpsuit. I dyed it black myself in order to hide stains. It was white previously, the rate in which I had to replace the white suites was crazy.

I buttoned up the jumpsuit over my tank top and leggings. I did my best to flatten down my hair as it was a mess. I wanted to look as presentable as possible while roaming the halls.

Quickly I made my way to the generals den and grabbed a tray and moved up to the food line.

"Hi Dorothy, what's cooking good lookin." I smiled bubbly at the lunch lady.

"My precious, why I didnt think I'd be seeing you today. You eat dinner so much earlier. I'm glad you came in though, I may have saved you a piece of cheesecake."

"Homemade?"

"Of course, you think I'd let some prefrozen microwave dessert in my kitchen, disgraceful."

"You're to much Dorothy. You're too good to me.".

"Now let me get you some real food on that tray." Dorothy grabbed her tongs and took some chicken off the heater and scooped up some mashed potatoes and stacked the tray. She threw on the cheesecake. "You eat these now, and this is for later" she smiled handing over a small bag full of carrots and broccoli. "Want you to grow big and strong"

"I'm pretty sure I'm done growing" I laughed and she handed me a glass of blue milk.

"You're never done growing, child, keep yourself healthy for me."

"Will do, is there anything you need?"

"Now that you mention it, my room droid is on the fritz."

"Is it a R00M8A?"

"That's it, he keeps running into walls."

"Drop him off to my room when you have a chance." I smiled and took my tray to go sit. "Bye dorothy!"

"Bye dear." She called to me.

I took my seat amongst the well dressed men and women officers. I wasnt entirely sure who was what but I'm sure their great coats had some identifying pins that I just couldn't see. I didnt see any familiar faces either. Of course I'm rather off schedule, this is everyone else's normal dinner time.

I pulled out my data pad to read off what to do lists and incoming orders, as I absently mindedly ate my food.

"May I ask why a... engineer? Is in this cafeteria?" A voice called.

"Oh I'm not an engineer." I said and glanced up at the man. General Hux stood at the other side of my small round table with his tray. He sat it down across from me.

"Then what are you?" He asked taking a seat.

"Uhm.. I dont know actually. I was never given a title."

"No title? What was the last title you officially had?"

"Aaa... a trooper I guess." I said and shrugged and took a bite of my food.

"Please explain how a trooper is in the generals den?"

"I live on a generals floor and have generals access."

"So you're a general?"

"No."

"So how did you acquire these credentials and housing?" He asked curiously and took a bite of his food.

"I was given them."

"By who?"

"By a high general, sir."

"What exactly do you do?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever." I shrugged .

"Whatever?"

"Yeah, just whatever anyone wants."

"So you're in a generals cabin-"

"A high generals cabin I believe. My rooms bigger than other generals." His eye grew wide

"A high generals cabin? How long have you been here?"

"Two months on my floor, but six month total sir."

"So in six months you secured yourself a high generals cabin, and credentials without the duty.. tell me what high general approved this."

"High general pierce, sir" I snuck a peak at my data pad messages as it dinged.

"And what did you have to do to secure this position? Or should I say who?"

"Are you suggesting I'm sleeping my way to a better bedroom, sir?" I said sir harshly. Adding flavor to the conversation.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm asking. This is a breach in security."

"I need the access. I need the bigger room. If I am to do my job, sir" i spit out sir angrily again.

"And what is your job."

"Whatever" I smirked and gave him another shrug and dug into my cheese cake.

I stood up and pushed my half eaten tray toward general Hux.

"Throw that away for me, wont you?" I grabbed my pad and snacks as I scurried out before Hux could command me to stop. The look on his face was priceless.

I went back to my room and disrobed the thick jumpsuit and sat at my desk. I grabbed my tools and got back to work on the droid.


	2. Midnight visitor

My data pad dinged again and I got a message.

"General Hux is looking for you. He didnt get your name but was rather angry. No one is giving your name up and playing dumb cause he sounds MAD but be careful as hes checking all generals rooms." - General Adams

I swallowed thickly. At least this isn't kylo Ren and hes not gonna break my neck when he finds me... I hope. I deleted the message to protect Adam's and set my data pad the side. I finished the droid and set an invoice number on him so I could catalog the repairs and set him in the corner. I pulled out a smashed data pad and went to my supply drawer and pulled out a new screen for it.

I was halfway done removing the screen when I got a knock on my door.

"This is General Hux, I require you to open your door or it will be opened by force. I am conducting a search." I looked at the clock on my wall. Hes been searching for awhile now. Its passed midnight. I got up rubbing my tired eyes and went to the door and pressed the button to open it. The doors slid open. General Hux took a second to recognize me and immediately barged into my room.

Sighing, I stepped aside as he came in. I closed the door behind him so no one else would get caught in the cross hairs.

"Can I help you sir?"

"First you shall call me General." He hissed

"Yes sir." I said tiredly and grabbed my data pad and sat on my bed casually, treating him like any other visitor. I also had a small couch but I'd let hux have that or my chair if he chose to sit.

"I have every ability to charge you with insubordination." He barked.

"Okay? And? Fire me? Cant execute me, my father's a general too... If I get fired nothing on this floor will get done. Nothing anywhere will." I said and turned my attention to my data pad and sent alerts to everyone who's orders were finished. "Also if you were gonna charge me you would. But you need to find out if I did anything actually bad, that's why you're here. You didn't know about me so my promotions went on behind your back, and you dont like not knowing what's going on on your ship right?"

He seemed flabbergasted for a moment.

"Your father? No matter who he is I can still punish you."

"I'm doing my job."

"Disrepect to your superiors is not part of your job description." He said clasped his hands behind his back. I went back to my data pad and pulled up a game of solitaire.

He stomped around my room before announcing "I am going to do a search." And looked at me. I looked back.

"Okay. I have nothing to hide"

He immediately opened my closet and looked shocked as he pulled out uniforms from every level of the base. First a storm trooper uniform was in a box at the bottom of my closet. He pulled out engineer jumpsuits and looked to me and the one on the floor I took off earlier "there are no black jumpsuits on this base."

"I dyed it."

"You WHAT?"

"I got the white one when I was in medical bay, they are thicker and work better for protection than the ones in the engine room. So those I used for mechanics, but then the white kept getting dirty so i dyed them black while i was in the uniform dispensary."

He turned to the closet and dug through and found casual officer clothing. Dispensary uniforms for the ammo vault, weapon vault and then uniform vault.

"Why did you keep them all after you were promoted."

"Ughhhh, I STILL USE THEM." I groan. "What part of I do everything dont you get? I may be needed at any time in any of those places. I do different jobs every day...." I sighed and turned off my data pad.

"So you are stationed at every bay?" He asked suspiciously and I got up and grabbed his data pad from his side pocket and faced it at him.

"Unlock it."

"Excuse me you do not-"

"Just unlock it" I slumped a bit in defeat, begging almost.

He unlocked it and i went to the database and typed my name in and handed it back. I had even requested my uniform type be black so I couldn't get called out for a black jumpsuit. By requested I changed it myself in the dispensary computer system.

He looked over my file. Not a single discharge from duty at over 14 different stations. I was still still stationed at every single one.

"This means not only do you have generals clearance to get anywhere on base you can access any system... you shouldnt have that access. This is -"

"A security issue but I need those clearances for every job..." I pushed him in the shoulder tiredly trying to get through to him.

"I cant even get you on your non regulation uniform."

"Yeah, I know, I though about that."

He peered around the room again.

"And your room?"

"I need the space for all my equipment and to be able to store a couple droids while I'm working on them. It's easier to just have a bedroom that's also my office... considering there isnt many open work stations or offices available. Not to mention an untimely force choking left this room available for me. So it's not like I displaced anyone."

"The uniforms in the closet?"

"Some are mine, a few are repair requests. Some are donations from officers who bought new ones so I can use their material for repairs."

"Pile of datapads?" He eyed the box full of broken datapads. I walked over and pulled them our showing him the dishevelled state they were in. "Those need to be repaired by a security officer."

"Technically I have the clearence... also no one turns them into security because they get fined higher than it costs me to fix, and they dont want to get reprimanded for another break. I take care of things that aren't worth your time, anyone's time but mine. Their meaningless tasks to most people but still need to be done. So I do them all."

"Your attitude is still an issue."

"Obviously, you hunted me down and still dont have anything against me but my attitude."

"That, since when do you talk to your superiors like that."

"On this floor I do favors.. I help everyone out. I'm everyone's friend and equal. You catch more flies with honey, sir... general."

He grimaced at sir.

"How do I know you wont do anything with your clearence to put us in jeopardy? How do I know you're not a rat for the resistance."

"My father dedicated his life to you guys. He'd never abandon you. And I'd never abandon him. I'd never put him in danger, sir."

He narrowed his eyes at sir again.

"You will be receiving a reprimand for your behavior."

"Okay."

"I will be back. Without any notice to do a full room search."

"That's fine, maybe do this a little earlier, maybe someone with you." I said stepping closer to the general. I walked my fingers up his chest and gave him a little poke. "Wouldnt want anyone see you slinking out of my room at 1 am all by yourself. Looks suspicious."

He quickly pushed my hand away and scoffed.

"Be on your best behavior. If I'm seen coming out if here at 1am I'm sure the issue will be yours. Not mine, everyone will wonder if you slept with me to get to where you are."

"That's not such a bad thing." I winked trying to get the man flustered. "People like you already assume I do, maybe I should start and see how far that takes me." I growled slowly and grabbed his great coat to tug him closer.

He pushed me away again.

"I am leaving." He said firmly and turned flourishing his coat as he left.

"Goodnight, sir." I purred trying to piss the man off.


	3. Huxs thoughts

How dare that insolent brat talk to me like that. Tell me to clean up her tray? Why I gotta send her out the airlock without a suit. Never have I been so disrespected. Fuming at the table I pushed my chair back. 

"YOU!" pointing to a lower level officer. "CLEAN THIS MESS." I waved to our trays. 

This girl does "whatever" on my ship. I cant have that. Thoughts filling my head about how to punish her as I stormed out of the cafeteria. 

When I get my hands on her I'll... i dont know. I very well can't choke her like Ren does. I'll find something against her. I'll dig through her entire room and find anything to nail her to the ground. I'll find something incriminating against her. Shell be tortured, executed. How dare she disrespect me on my base. I cant have that, especially in front of other officers. I'll make sure shes made an example of. 

"You" I spit at a guard in the hallway. "Find me that damn girl in the black jumpsuit, shes on the generals floor."


	4. In his room

Looking up to the clock I see I'm late for my normal dinner time again. It seems everyone is having issues with these damn room droids. Popping out of my seat I tugged on my jumpsuit and made my way to the den. 

I grabbed my tray and headed up to Dorothy. 

"Darling after yesterday's stunt I swear I thought Huxs was gonna have your head on a platter." 

"I know i let my attitude get the better of me." 

"Darlin, you better behave yourself, cause I like seeing you at dinner time. One of these days that's gonna stop." 

"I'll behave Dorothy." I smiled and she gave me a pot pie on my tray. 

"No dessert for you, that's my punishment so maybe you will behave." I let out a small whine but smiled. 

"Okay, thanks Dorothy." I turned with my tray and saw my father all alone with his datapad. 

I walked up and sat down across from him. 

"Hows that new screen father?" 

"Its general.. and it great thank you." He smiled but then frowned. "You know I hear everything that happens on this ship right?"

"I'm not surprised father." 

"Why was general Hux in your room at 1am." 

I looked around and saw Hux sitting with some men. When he saw me he turned to his man and said something. They all got up to leave immediately, leaving behind the mess of their trays. Turning back to father. 

"He wasnt to thrilled about my attitude. I may have been rude to him." 

"I heard that. I heard about the little display you put on here yesterday." 

"He made some comment about me sleeping my way to this position... that's humiliating, father. I just wanted him to feel bad too." 

"Men like Hux don't like their power threatened. You threatened that now you better watch out because theres a target on your back. You're walking on eggshells dear. I wouldn't want you demoted back to trooper." 

"I do to much to be demoted." 

"You, me, and even Hux are all disposable. Dont let your ego fool you. The only reason you didnt get a beating last night was cause of your relation to me." 

"Yes father." 

"General." He corrected again and I laughed. I started poking at my food. 

\---- 

Father and I spoke alot more during dinner. I helped the dinner service ladies clean up all the messes, including Hux's table. 

I strolled back to my room and opened the door. My room was absolutely destroyed. Broken datapads even more broke, my pile of droids knocked over and dented. My personal items thrown from my drawers. My room was turned inside out. My datapad was gone too. 

In a blind rage of fury I stormed out if my room and down the hall. I went to the elevator and a trooper was standing inside.

"You know where General Hux's room is?" 

"Room or office?," he asked. 

"Where is he going to be right now?" 

"His room"

"Take me there!" I said very pissed and swiped my clearence card for the higher floors on the elevator pad.

\---- 

Getting to the floor was easy, the trooper took me partway when I let him go. All I needed was his suite number. I stormed down the hallway and decided to knock on his door vs. Override the locks.

I knocked as hard as I could. He opened 

"Why are you knocking like that- " he stopped when he saw me "its you, can I help you?" 

Quickly I pushed him in the chest. Both hands pushed him back into his own room. The door automatically closed behind.

"How dare you push me!" He said 

"SHUT UP!" I screamed fuming. And went up to him again and pushed him again and he back up. 

He looked at me with shock. 

"You destroyed my room, you greasy bastard. YOU RUINED SO MUCH WORK AND TOOK MY DATAPAD."

"I woulda left it but I couldn't seem to get past your security. So I took it so that I can get in it at a later time and access this situation." He said in a low hissing voice. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed some more. "I let you go in my room. You searched it! You already looked and found nothing. Let me guess you still found nothing huh? Feeling like a dumbass yet?" 

"You're insubordination this time will cost you. I will not let this go." He smirked. 

I laughed an looked around and immediately started opening his drawers and pulling stuff out and throwing anything breakable. 

"What about you? Are you hiding anything? Let me destroy your room like you did mine!" He immediately came up behind me and grabbed me from behind and I started thrashing in his arms. "You prick!" I screamed and my emotions took over as I realized what I was doing and started crying. I went slump in his arms and stopped fighting. 

"Are you done your temper tantrum? I swear you're just as bad as the supreme leader." He let me go and I stood up to face him and pushed him again "why... why did you break everything... why did you destroy my room.." I pushed him another time. 

"Will you stop pushing me." He said and started mimicking me and pushing me. "Why did _you_ destroy my room? Why are you breaking things?" With every push I backed up until I was against a wall. I raised my hand to hit him.but he grabbed it then the other one and pinned them to either side of my head. 

"Let me go." I tried to sound tough. 

"No, you came into my room, yelling and breaking things and you now demand to be let go!" He laughed

"You started it! You destroyed my room! My projects!"

"Your position isnt even sanctioned, you are some throw about that no department wants in a disgusting little wrench monkey jumpsuit, I had every right to question where you got your clearence and what you were doing with it. The safety of my ship is my concern. Someone like you should have never even crossed paths, you're so far beneath me" he hissed and pressed closer.

"From where I'm standing.. im not that far beneath you." I smirked thinking my comeback was slick. 

He looked at me and his whole expression changed. He was pissed and angry and now his face was soft. I realized this man always seems to back down when I make some sort of innuendo. 

"You know, I'm assuming in this large room of yours, theres a bed behind one of these doors. I could be beneath you, if you'd like." I said coldly and licked my lips. This seemed to catch him off guard and he impressed his body to mine and loosened the grip he had on my wrists. 

I pulled my hands back from him and he stepped back again. I grabbed his great coat like I did the night before and pulled him closer. Now pressing my body closer and he would step back the closer I got. Pretty soon his legs hit his couch and I pushed him to sit. Quickly not missing my chance I got on top of him and straddled his lap. He put his hands up to push me away but I grabbed his wrist. 

"Always wearing those damn gloves huh?" I said and pulled off his glove. 

"What do you think you're doing." 

"So you do speak. Got awful quiet for a moment." I hissed trying to be in control. I'm not sure how far I'll take this. Maybe enough to piss the man off and humiliate him a bit. 

As soon as the glove was off he grabbed my throat with his bare hand and flipped us. His confidence and power someone how switched back on. 

"How dare you, how dare you try to... what exactly? Have something over me? You think I'd let you just have control of me? Think you could prove yourself somehow? Or was this some pathetic way of getting out of trouble." He asked and squeezed tighter 

He grinded his hips into mine a bit. 

"Still want to see my bedroom? Or was that offer just to embarrass me? Catch me off guard?" I reached my hand up and clawed at his hand not being able to breath. It was getting worse I started seeing black here and there but I couldn't let hux win and I grabbed his bicep to stabilize my self, ground myself in the real world to prolonged passing out.

"Getting awful quiet." He mocked and he grinded into me again. The combination of grinding and choking was.. rather pleasant I hate to say but I dont know if Hux realized how long he was choking me for. 

"Please." I gasped and he grinded again with a smirk. 

"Please more?" He narrowed his eyes questioninly and that was the last thing I saw before my eyes shut and everything was dark. 


	5. Out of hand

I opened my eyes to see I was in the infirmary. I pulled myself out of bed before one of the staff stopped me. 

"Oh my, no please get back in bed." She said quickly and I obeyed. "I have some questions to ask." 

"Okay." I nodded thinking about the last things I remember. 

"We were called to General Hux's room. To get you." I nodded.

"Oh.. okay" I can only imagine what was going through her head 

"General hux claims you came into his room after he had a meltdown and broke a bunch of stuff. Then you passed out. Can you give me your side of the story... be honest, I can clearly see the large handprint around your next. I feel like theres more to the story." 

"Nope. Exactly that. He broke all his stuff and then I passed out. Not sure why... maybe stress. But I'd like to go. I feel fine." I said and got out of bed 

"Dont worry I'll take it easy and get some rest." I added and grabbed my clothes. I was currently clad in a white scrub top and bottom. I grabbed my bundle of clothes and ran out the door. I just wanted to be in my own room. I got back to my room and hit the button to open 10 times in a second. I was trying hard not to be spotted. I slid into my room as fast as I could to see that the whole room was cleaned. Even nicer then how i normally have it. I got in a fresh uniform and went out into the hallway toward the dining. Maybe I'd eat this morning. I didnt see my datapad so I cant get much work done. 

Dorothy saw me and smiled then immediately got worried. 

"Hi dorothy, what's for breakfast?" 

"Child, do not act like I cannot see that bruise around you neck. And those dark rings around your eyes... what In God's name happened?" 

"Nothing. Just some accident." 

"I know damn well ain't no accident gonna leave you with a handprint around that tiny neck of yours."

She said putting blue milk pancakes on my try and some type of bacon.

"Dorothy it's fine I'm okay" 

"Child it's not 'fine'. Wait till your daddy sees that."

"Please dont tell him.. im gonna see him when it's gone. I just wanna eat right now.." 

"Mkay." She hummed handing my a bowl of fruit. 

\------

I sat in the den picking at my food. It kinda hurt to eat. I cleaned up my mess deciding I didn't need to eat much. 

I walked back to my room wondering if I could just issues myself a new datapad. But how would I do that without my datapad? Maybe I can find a terminal and enter it manually. Will my request be blocked. I got to the door and saw Hux was waiting next to it. 

"General." I squeaked not looking him in the eye. 

"May we speak?" He asked standing tall with hands clasped around his back. 

"Inside?" I looked at my door

"Privacy would be best." 

Stepping inside, he followed. He closed the door behind us. 

I sat down on my bed and picked my feet up to sit crossed legged. 

"I would like to apologize for last night?" He said awkwardly

"I'm sorry I broke your stuff." I piped in. "Even if you went through my stuff first, that's your right as my superior. I apologize for my actions, general." 

I dont know why he reacted to me calling him general almost the sad like. Or annoyed, as if I called him sir. 

"My attitude is a major issue and i understand any repercussions that may come from what i did last night." I looked at my fingers. 

"I would like to speak, and not be intereupted." He said in a monotone manner. 

"My apologizes general." 

"I would like to say im.sorry for the mess I left your room in when i did my search. It was not necessary to be so rude to hard working officer. I also apologize for... you know." He said looking away as I looked up. 

"Choking me till I passed out?"

"Well... yes. I didnt realized how long you could last, that was rather quickly." 

"I'm sorry I'm not use to being choked... I did try to stop you." I said now finding the confidence to stare this man down.

"Yes... well again I am very sorry. I would like you to know i will stop meddling in your affairs and leave you to you're attending officer. For future investigations." 

"Why?" I asked casually eyeing him

"So incidents like Last night do not happen again." 

"Okay, general." I sighe . Maybe I wanted them to happen again


End file.
